


Rhack fluff that I can't think of a title for

by CompassionPup



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassionPup/pseuds/CompassionPup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gives Rhys a bath after a bad day and then cuddling and fluff ensues :3c</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhack fluff that I can't think of a title for

 Jack runs his fingers across Rhys' damp skin, tracing over tattoos and scars. Rhys sniffs and looks at jack, who's kneeling next to the tub lathering soap into his skin. Jack smiles at him. "Better cupcake?" He asks. "Yeah" Rhys says, wiping his eyes and smiling back. Rhys brings his legs up out of the water and jack runs his hands down his calves, massaging them and leaving white soapy trails behind. He catches Rhys' lips in a sweet kiss and runs his hands up the boys thighs and rubbing circles into his hips. He pulls away from his boyfriends lips and plants a quick kiss on his still red cheek. He hated seeing Rhys upset but it made him so happy making him happy again. 

 

Rhys leans forward run his fingers through the patch of grey. The older man pulls away and snorts "Quite it Rhysie you're gonna get me all wet!" Rhys giggles and gets onto his knees to leanover the edge of the bathtub, swiping his wet hand across Jack's cheek and laughing before sitting back down in the tub. Jack wipes the water off on the rolled up sleeve of his sweater before sitting back up, glaring at Rhys.

 

"Alright turn around you big nerd" Jack says, popping the cap of a bottle and rubbing has hands together. He runs his hands down the blue lines on Rhys' back. Then down his spine, slowly massaging down his back and smiling as Rhys straightens his back and hums in pleasure. He traces up the boy’s spine again, running his fingers through his brown curls and pressing his fingers against his scalp. 

 

 After Jack finishes rinsing all the suds from his skin he lifts himself out of the tub, letting Jack wrap a towel around this lanky frame. The older man grins and ruffles his hair with the towel until he’s satisfied with the dryness of it and picks up the younger bridal style and carries him into the rather large bedroom. He presses a kiss to Rhys’ cheek then half tosses him onto the bed, laughing at the undignified squeak the boy makes.

 

He tosses a eyesore yellow sweater, covered in stains and holes, Rhys’ favourite, and a clean pair of blue boxers with obnoxious but cute little light blue stars on it. Rhys pulls the sweater and boxers on and curls on the bed, smiling and tiredly watching the older man turn out the lights and crawl into bed next to him. Jack curls around his partner with a content sigh, pressing against his back and kissing the back of his neck.

 

Rhys can feel Jack’s lips bending in a smile and the rough skin of his long blue scar against the back of his neck, he smiles and giggles a bit, feeling warm breath ghost down his back. “What’cha laughing at pumpkin?” Rhys turn over, pressing his forehead against his Jacks, the faint glow of his echo eye illuminating their faces. “I love you” He whispers, closing his eyes and kisses Jack, slow and gentle. Jack grins and presses his lips roughly back and then pulls away. “Love you too Rhysie.”

 

He takes Rhys cold metal hand in his warm one, intertwining their fingers and letting Rhys slide down a bit to rest his head under his chin. Jack kisses the top of his head, brown curls tickling his nose in the process. Rhys presses his face into the older mans warm neck and decides to sleep. “Night Kitten.” 

 

“Goodnight Jack.” He slurs tiredly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give criticism,, I know it's short and I'm not very good at writing, ha,


End file.
